


Hanging On

by hbrooks



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbrooks/pseuds/hbrooks
Summary: Just a filler one-off for fun to get back into writing these boys. I had to take time to proof galleys. @_@





	Hanging On

Gladio sat on the edge of the bed, the open patio doors let in a cool ocean breeze that stirred the curtains. He’d been sitting the uncomfortable chair for the last few days—even sleeping in it the first night after Noct had been brought here.

He was worried—always worried about his prince. Even though he tried not to show it, it slipped out in anger. He couldn’t bear it if things turned for the worst.

Between him and Ignis, Gladio hadn’t gotten much sleep, though Ignis seemed to be recovering a little faster—even if by recovery he had more time being awake.

Gladio remembered when Noct was attacked by daemons so long ago. It had been a terrible time for Regis, and his own father. It had happened so suddenly and unexpectedly. Gladio hadn’t finished training yet, and still he felt a little bit responsible. Everyone in Insomnia did. Though it wasn’t publicly mentioned much, Gladio knew a few more of the details.

And he couldn’t help but feel like he’d failed his king.

The breeze stirred again, bringing him back to the still room.

Noct was laid out on the bed, his eyes closed. His breathing was so shallow that Gladio had to keep watch to make sure that he was still alive. The worst was over, though, according to the best doctors in Altissia. The Chancellor herself had even come by to check on him.

She had warned him, though, that once Noctis was awake and able to move that they were no longer allowed to stay in the port city.

Gladio understood this. He knew they had to go on, to seek the aid of the other celestials so that Noct could fulfill his duty. But it was just so unfair.

“You okay big guy?” Prompto leaned against the wall. Gladio hadn’t been aware enough to know he’d even come into the room.

“Not really,” Gladio said. “Worried about Noct. Worried about Ignis.”

“And not me? I’m not sure whether or not to be flattered or sad.”

Gladio laughed. “Be both, then.”

“Any change?” Prompto asked. He took the other chair in the room and leaned forward.

“Nope. I feel like I’ve read half the books in Altissia.”

“Probably a better use of time than playing on your phone.” Prompto stared at his empty hands. “Did we do okay?”

“We did the best we could.” Gladio closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in the cool, salty air. He liked the city enough. It had been a nice change of pace, but he was itching to get back on the road—or boat.

“Yeah.” But Prompto didn’t seem particularly enthusiastic.

“I’ll go check on Ignis, see if he needs anything,” Gladio said, standing up and stretching.

Prompto shrugged. “Okay. I’ll keep on Noctis Watch for a little bit. Get something to eat and maybe rest up if you want to. I had a nap today so . . . .”

Gladio rolled his eyes. But he gave Prompto a thumbs up. “I’ll try. Haven’t been able to sleep much anyway.”

He walked out of the suite given to Noct to the other end where Ignis was resting. He poked his head in the door and Ignis was laying there. But he seemed to be awake.

“You awake Iggy?” Gladio asked, his voice quiet.

“Yes.”

Gladio leaned against the door frame. This room was smaller than Noct’s but it still had a nice balcony view—one of the corners of the manor the Chancellor lived in.

“You can sit, if you’d like, Gladio.”

“How did you—”

Ignis chuckled. “I may not be able to consciously see much, but I know you are standing there like a lout. Sit. Talk to me. How is Noct?”

“Unchanged,” Gladio reported. “He seems to be better, but that could just be my projections. The doctors say nothing is really wrong with him, that he is healing fine . . . but still. I’m worried. It’s been a little too long.”

“I haven’t heard that much from you for a while. You must be very worried then.” Ignis sighed though. “I am also worried. I fear that I wasn’t there in time to save him.”

“You did everything you could.” Gladio said.

“Yes.” Ignis sighed. “I hope it was enough.”

Gladio finally took the seat Ignis offered. “There is something I really need to tell Noctis once he wakes up, but I’m not sure if I should or if now is the time.”

“That you love him?” Ignis chuckled again. “He probably has no clue, poor thing.”

Gladio groaned. Of course, Noctis wouldn’t know. But how did Ignis? “How did you know?”

“I’ve been close enough to you and Noct to see how you look at him when you think no one is watching. Even Prompto knows. Pretty much everyone does. Except Noct. And your sister. Two Amicitias in love with one Noctis.” He clicked his tongue. “What a scandal!”

“There’s no scandal, because nothing is happening.”

“Yet,” Ignis said. He tried to shift and then groaned. “Gods, this this awful. I feel like I got hit by a truck. Or something stronger.”

“Yeah, well, you did. So take it easy. I mean, the doctor said that if you need to be restrained, that they might need to make use of my strength.”

“You will not hold me down,” Ignis said, matter of factly. “You are strong, indeed. But I am slippery like a eel.”

“Uh-huh.” Gladio leaned back. “I know how you fight. Don’t worry. I don’t wanna hold you down, but I’m gonna make sure you recover as best you can.”

“Is it true?” Ignis seemed frightened. “That I’ll have to use a cane?”

“Yes.” Gladio didn’t want to lie to his friend. “If you could see me though, perhaps we can train a little so it’s easier for you ‘see’ even if you can’t see. If that makes sense.”

“It does.” Ignis took a deep breath. “Can you move now?”

Gladio stood up and walked to the other corner of the room. He paced back and forth a little for Ignis too.

“Anything?”

“If I’m not paying attention, like I’m used to, then I can make out motion, size, and shape. That’s about it though. So there is probably no damage to my nerve. Might be an inflammation then.”

“No need to speculate, Iggy.” He sat back down. “We’ll work on this more while you recover and in different light conditions. One way or another, we’ll get you going.”

“Thank you,” Ignis said. “I . . . would you mind letting me rest a little more? I am still tired.”

“Of course. Call if you need anything.”

“And rest up yourself, Gladio. Noctis will need us more than ever when he awakens. And Gladio, he will not be disappointed when you tell him.”

Gladio squeezed his friends shoulder and walked out of the room. He headed to check on Prompto and Noctis. Prompto was passed out on the chair, asleep in record time. Gladio watched them for a moment, then saw Noctis shiver.

Not hesitating, Gladio quickly changed and crawled into the bed. Noct was cool to the touch and Gladio wrapped his arms around his prince. Perhaps this would help him wake up. And perhaps he could finally tell Noct how he really felt.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a filler one-off for fun to get back into writing these boys. I had to take time to proof galleys. @_@


End file.
